


Марионетка

by Sky_Lynx, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lion is back and regrets, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Het, WTF Kombat 2020, Where is my normal Imperium, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: "Мир не сошел с ума настолько, чтобы он начал разговаривать по душам с оружием."Пробудившемуся Льву нужен якорь в изменившемся мире. Тухулха - единственная, над кем не властны время и перемены.
Relationships: Lion El'Jonson/Tuchulcha
Kudos: 4





	Марионетка

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Новая марионетка Тухулхи - женщина.  
> 2\. Тухулха говорит о себе в женском роде.  
> 3\. Сохранен канонный стиль общения Тухулхи.

— Клянусь зубами льва! — громыхнул гигант. — Просто Лев. Если у тебя слишком много времени, потрать его на дела, а не на титулы.  
— Так точно, Великий... Лев. Тот, к кому вы желаете направиться, опасен, — повторил Азраил. Лев поднял бровь, но выражение его лица нельзя было трактовать однозначно. — Он послужил катализатором тех событий, о которых я имел честь вам доложить, и...  
— Возможно, — это звучало как согласие, но Темный Ангел видел: Льву нет дела до его слов. — Но мы — старые знакомые. Мы сможем договориться. Или ты не доверяешь моим суждениям?  
Фрески, мозаики и даже парадные штандарты, которыми был украшен зал, всегда изображали Льва Эль’Джонсона тем, кто источает свет. Они не показывали обратную сторону гиганта: теперь Лев выглядел мрачной тенью, перед которой были бессильны все люминосферы атриума.  
Азраил мог принять то, что примарх так никогда и не простит их за то, что они не положили конец существованию Падших. Но он не мог смириться с тем, что Льву оказалась попросту не нужна их тысячелетняя миссия.  
— Как вам угодно, Великий Лорд Лев. Император защищает.  
— Как бы я хотел...  
Азраил невольно вздрогнул — в голосе Льва прорезалась злость, но тотчас сошла на нет. Впрочем, этого было достаточно: Азраил понял, что снова чем-то разочаровал великого героя прошлого.  
— Веди меня, маленький сын. Довольно разговоров.

***

— Лев, — окликнул звонкий голос, мало подходивший подземному залу с застоявшимся воздухом. Зал лежал на сотни метров ниже, чем те уровни, которые использовали космические десантники, поэтому здесь было куда холоднее.  
Лев на мгновение задумался, что могло бы здесь находиться в те времена, когда это место всё еще было частью мира под названием Калибан. Один из тайных архивов? Возможно. Заброшенное хранилище?  
У примархов идеальная память, говорили люди. Такая же идеальная, как регенерация, про себя добавил Лев и усмехнулся.  
Он давно отослал Азраила, невзирая на все протесты, поэтому сейчас оставалось только подойти к ожидавшему его существу. Много человеческих жизней назад Лев называл его союзником.  
— Лев, — снова произнесла чужие слова чужая худощавая женщина, переступив с ноги на ногу в спутанном гнезде блестящих проводов. Неяркий свет мерцал, покрывая неровными бликами нагое тело.  
Лев нашел взглядом матово поблескивающую сферу из темного металла. Золотистые пятна на ней складывались в причудливые, похожие на вязь слов узоры, в которых не было ничего от людской цивилизации. Настоящее и неизменное тело союзника... нет, всё-таки разумного оружия, бок о бок с которым он выиграл так много битв.  
— Ты вернулся, Лев. Для тебе это было долго, да? Я надеялась.  
— Тухулха, — губы примарха тронула слабая улыбка. — Ты всё так же разговорчива.  
— Здесь не с кем поговорить, — улыбнулась в ответ мясная марионетка — теперь это выходило у неё почти естественно, почти по-человечески. — Твои родичи редко приходят. Они боятся меня? Да. Их так легко напугать, Лев. Одно слово. Одно движение руки. Железный Стений не пугался так просто.  
Лев свел брови, готовясь к нелегкому сражению с памятью за еще одно имя, но в этом не оказалось нужды. Хмурое лицо капитана само собой возникло перед глазами вместе с ворохом того, что он гнал из мыслей.  
Стений, значит. Пережил ли он ту битву?  
Как давно он умер?  
— Ты недоволен, — на лице марионетки появилось озабоченное выражение. — Нет, ты...  
— Как много имен и наших тайн ты знала, Тухулха?  
Марионетка знакомым движением склонила голову к плечу.  
— Я могу посчитать. Но ты не хочешь, чтобы я считала. Ты злишься, что я их знаю.  
Это было что-то новое. Тухулха угадывала логические цепочки и раньше — много, много тысячелетий назад — но теперь казалось, что она и правда понимает ход его мыслей.  
Артефакт изменился, научился новым трюкам. Завел новых знакомых.  
«Как сильно ты изменилась?» — чуть не задал Лев самый нелепый вопрос из возможных.  
Мир не сошел с ума настолько, чтобы он начал разговаривать по душам с оружием. Даже если в этом мире изменились все, кроме него самого.  
— Я не злюсь, — возразил он кому-то — себе ли или мне, _лев_? — Я хочу вспомнить.  
«Я хочу забыть», — мог бы сказать он вместо этого, и это не было бы ложью.  
Всё оказалось далеко не так плохо, как могло сложиться в их безумном, бесповоротно сумасшедшем мире. Его генетические сыновья уцелели в горниле так и не стихших войн, сумели построить на обломках своего мира новый Орден. Льва ждал единый легион — лишь формально разделенный на ордена, всегда верный общей идее. Огромная удача, огромная сила, с которой он сможет выполнить свой долг перед Отцом и Империумом, не превращаясь в чью-то марионетку. Так не повезло даже Робауту — проклятому Робауту, в сообщении которого радость мешалась с досадой, а поздравления — с приказами поскорее встретиться и отчитаться.  
«Не так плохо, _лев_ »  
Нет. Всё оказалась попросту отвратительно.  
Его Темные Ангелы умерли вместе с Калибаном. Те, кто называл себя так в новой эпохе, были больше похожи на ублюдков Керза. Помешавшиеся на истязаниях фанатики, извратившие, вывернувшие наизнанку понятие чести, имели прискорбно мало общего с благородными рыцарями прошлого.  
Самое ужасное, что в глубине души Лев понимал их. Не он ли сам так много жизней назад пустился в погоню за Ночным Призраком во имя мести за удар по амбициям? Не он ли отбросил и раздавил под ногами все доводы рассудка?  
Чей яд отравил разумы его сыновей? Отродий Хаоса? Лютера и Астеляна? Его собственный?  
— Лев, не уходи, — тихо попросила Тухулха. На лице марионетки появилась улыбка — почти человеческая, почти что искренняя. — Тебя давно не было, и ты снова уходишь.  
— Я здесь, — возразил Лев.  
Марионетка неловко покачала головой — некоторые жесты не давались ей даже спустя столько лет.  
— Меня не обманешь. Не иди в этот туман, он делает тебе больно.  
Может, и правильно делает, подумал Лев, хмурясь. Кто-то же должен ощущать боль от того, за что превратился мир за проклятую сотню столетий. Тем, кто не застал старых времен, не понять — как много было утеряно, как многого можно было избежать.  
Что может понимать машина, какой бы древней и сильной она не была!  
Приблизившаяся незаметно для него женщина-сервитор коснулась его доспеха, прерывая внутренний монолог на полуслове.  
— Вернись, — попросила марионетка Тухулхи.  
«Вернись, Лев» — повторила память, заставляя померкнуть все краски настоящего.

***  
— Мне нужен прыжок, Тухулха, — Лев прошелся по залу, туда и обратно. Его руки нервно сжимались в кулаки и тотчас же разжимались. Раньше он следил за тем, чтобы не двигаться, когда нет необходимости, но это было раньше. Теперь его постоянно одолевали тревожные мысли. Движение было способом хоть на секунду оторваться от них. — Через восемь стандартных часов мы будем на орбите Калибана. Лютер так и не ответил на мое приветствие, и всё говорит о том, что ответа не будет. Я не знаю, что у него на уме.  
Лев не знал, зачем говорит это сервитору. Но кому ещё? Смотрящие во Тьме были в гневе. Маленькие сыновья и без того не находили себе места от волнения, и было неразумно озвучивать свои предположения кому-либо из них. Тухулха не могла использовать эти мысли против него и сумела бы выполнить свою часть, невзирая на нерадостные вести.  
— Как бы ни развивалась ситуация, Лютер будет на ход впереди нас. Поэтому, если последнее предупреждение останется без ответа, мне будет необходимо переместиться сразу на поверхность планеты. Все мои маленькие братья, вся техника — всё, чтобы у них не было шанса на глупое сопротивление. Это станет моим оружием, моим козырем. Ты сделаешь это, когда я отдам команду, Тухулха?  
Лев ощутил легкое покалывание в затылке, предвещавшее катастрофические неприятности ещё со времен чащи — мясная марионетка Тухулхи помотала головой, заставив обтянутый гниющей кожей череп беспомощно перекатиться с одного костлявого плеча на другое.  
— Нет?!  
Остатки губ мальчика дрогнули, уголки опустились в пародии на выражение огорчения.  
— Я не могу, Лев. Дом слишком близко. Родич ждет меня и связывает своей волей. Мешает помогать.  
— Кто тебя ждет?..  
— Ты его знаешь. Я видела его в твоих мыслях. Он — в сердце Калибана.  
Мысли Льва замерли — как замирает хищник перед броском и как замирает жертва перед неминуемым ударом.  
Он ненавидел быть жертвой, и поэтому его голос напоминал рык разъяренного хищника, когда он заговорил в следующий раз:  
— Так ты заодно с этой мерзостью?! С этим червем?!  
— Родичей не выбирают, Лев, — прошелестела марионетка липким от лимфы провалом, который когда-то была ртом. — Я не заодно, но мы одно. Мой брат влияет на меня.  
— Ты лгала мне! Ты не собираешься мне помогать!  
— Нет-нет-нет, — тонкая шея с усилием перевалила голову с одного плеча на другое, череп глухо стукнул о кость. — Ты — мой спаситель. Ты мне поможешь, я знаю. Заставь его ослабеть. Сделай так, чтобы я не платила.  
«Вы все лгали мне, — заорал бы он — на бесполезный артефакт, на не успевших в срок братьев, на неблагодарного Лютера, на Смотрящих, на ушедшего Ольгина и потерявшегося невесть где Корсвейна. — Я должен всё делать сам!»  
— Лев, вернись, — почти разложившийся мальчик-сервитор протянул к нему руку-кость — это не имело значения, потому что сейчас примарха не удержали бы даже руки самых сильных из его братьев. — Не бросай меня!  
Марионетка закашлялась, пытаясь сказать что-то ещё, но Лев стремительно вышел.

***

— Как глупо вышло.  
— Про что ты, Лев?  
— Про всё, что я делал.  
Лев с хрустом сжал кулаки — жест, который привел бы в ужас любого смертного, но не заставил мясную марионетку Тухулхи даже вздрогнуть.  
История повторялась, и ксено-артефакт вновь — в который раз? — был единственным подходящим собеседником. Как же смехотворно это было тогда и какой жестокой насмешкой это казалось сейчас, когда все, с кем он мог разделить хоть толику размышлений, рассыпались пылью среди безымянных астероидов или исчезли. Совсем недавно Лев сожалел о том, что не убил Асмодея и всех его сообщников — сразу после гнусной похвальбы о том, скольких они бесчеловечно запытали насмерть во имя старых распрей. Теперь же любой поступок, не обдуманный часами, ещё сильнее казался точкой невозврата.  
— Я отказал тебе в помощи перед той битвой, — сказал Лев, глядя в глаза марионетке — ясные, непривычно здоровые. — Ты держишь на меня зло?  
Темноволосая женщина вскинула подбородок так же, как когда-то — истощенный, гниющий заживо мальчик.  
— Зло? — в вопросе звучал интерес, но не удивление. Машина оставалась машиной. — На тебя? Нет. Ты плохо поступил. Но для меня всё хорошо закончилось.  
— Прости меня, — слова казались чужими. Тот Лев, что закрыл глаза на рассыпающемся Калибане, очень редко просил прощения, редко чувствовал вину и никогда — не ври, маленький детеныш чащи — не боялся. Как иначе — он был сыном одного из величайших и самых могущественных людей во Вселенной, и его воля была нерушимым законом и последним доводом перед тем, как обрушится смерть за несогласие.  
Тот, кто тысячелетия спустя открыл глаза среди сотен и сотен Смотрящих-во-Тьме — время пришло, сказали они; начался новый виток — был кем-то другим. И вместо у толстой, как у калибанского льва шкуры, у него вдруг оказалась обычная кожа, под которую слишком хорошо входили ножи.  
«Лютер, — подумал он. — Я ведь пощадил тебя. Как я ненавижу то, что тебя придется простить.»  
Марионетка прикоснулась к его руке в правдоподобном суррогате ободрения.  
— Хватит, Лев. Эти мысли. Они мне не нравятся.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько из тех, кто заглядывал в мои мысли, остались живы? — вздохнул он.  
— Не хочу знать, — поджала губы марионетка, скверно изображая то ли грусть, то ли отвращение. — Но я тебя люблю. Всё равно.  
— Ты машина, — абсурдность слов артефакта заставила Льва усмехнуться. — Едва ли ты можешь любить.  
Он едва различил всплеск цвета на периферии зрения — настоящее тело Тухулхи резко зашевелило золотом пятен и изменило узор. Он почти пропустил момент, когда марионетка вздрогнула, а затем приподнялась на цыпочки, медленно потянулась вверх. Неловкое, неуклюжее движение — и её ладонь слабо чиркнула по середине нагрудника.  
Нелепый жест, значение которого было слишком очевидно даже в таком никудышном исполнении. Ярость заговорила первой, и Лев одним движением сгреб тощие — не тощие, просто человеческие — запястья марионетки.  
— Как думаешь, сколько людей могут отвесить мне пощечину и не лишиться рук? — прорычал он.  
— Я не человек, Лев. Я — машина, — алые губы марионетки растянулись в неприятной улыбке. — А ты — ты никого не любишь.  
— Я — примарх, — в гневе он не заметил, как его голос эхом отразился от стен, как неторопливо сделала оборот вокруг оси сфера из чужеродного металла. — Я орудие Императора. Мое предназначение — вести войны, и в этой вселенной лишь единицы владеют этим искусством так же превосходно, как я! Любовь не входит в список моих задач — так же, как и твоих!  
— Я — та, кто идет по Бесплотным Морям, — это было абсолютно, пугающе невпопад и нелепо. Лев ненавидел это в артефакте, но ещё больше ненавидел легкое покалывание в затылке, издавна и всегда означавшее неприятности.  
— Я была при начале этой вселенной. Я могу стать новым началом. Я могу стать её концом.  
— Ты угрожаешь мне? — Лев был готов проклясть себя за то, что его руки на миг дрогнули, когда он разжал их, выпуская кисти марионетки. Липкое чувство тревоги, испытанное лишь однажды и позабытое за десятки тысяч, обволокло все его ощущения отвратительной пленкой. Лев, который закрыл глаза сотню столетий назад, не повел бы и бровью перед любой угрозой.  
Он был тем самым Львом — и, в то же время, уже не был.  
— Угрожаю? — так же невпопад склонило голову вбок смертное тело Тухулхи — одна из мириадов оболочек артефакта, сила которого была слишком чудовищна для этой вселенной. Покачало головой, неловко улыбнулось, попыталось протянуть ко Льву руки.  
— Тебе? Нет, я никогда. Я тебя ждала. Не пошла на зов Тифона. Он хотел этого, но совсем не подходил, — марионетка неожиданно и нелепо захихикала.  
«Этот колдун Тифон ещё жив?», — хотел было удивиться Лев, но глаза вновь уловили движение: тени вновь зашевелились — настоящее тело Тухулхи снова меняло узор.  
— Оно испортилось, Лев, — сказала марионетка, приподнимая беспомощно повисшие кисти.  
Лев с досадой покачал головой, которая готова была пойти кругом. Вероятно, виной было освещение, но ему показалось, что глаза мясной марионетки заблестели.  
Нет, старой марионетке было безразлично, гниет ли она заживо. Виной — ненавистное слово — было другое.  
Помедлив, Лев опустился на колени и взял в ладони руки женщины-марионетки, которая даже так была ниже его на две головы. Маленькие, почти невесомые женские кисти казались до бессмысленности хрупкими. Было слишком легко повредить их даже сейчас, просто осторожно прощупывая концами пальцев.  
То, что всё обошлось, — незаслуженное везение.  
_Разве ты не заслужил что-то, кроме удара в спину, лев._  
— Оно не испортилось, глупая ты машина. Просто ушиб.  
— Это хорошо, — дернула губами в подобии улыбки марионетка — неуклюже, неестественно, так, как могла только эта машина. — Оно ещё послужит. Тебе и мне.  
Тухулха слишком наивна для оружия такой невообразимой силы, со смесью раздражения и неожиданной теплоты подумал Лев. Ксено-артефакт с самого начала был самым неуместным из всех его союзников, но его стоило любить хотя бы за то, что он сумел пройти неизменным все водовороты времен.  
— Ты слишком много разговариваешь, Тухулха, — Лев прикоснулся губами к уже потемневшей от последствий его гнева коже на кисти. Слишком уязвимой. Слишком мягкой и нежной для того, что с ней станет после двух-трех перемещений.  
_Это даже не настоящее тело._  
— Я не говорю о твоих тайнах. Никому. Тебе нужен прыжок? — Тухулха неловко прикоснулась к его щеке. Лев усмехнулся и осторожно отнял её руку.  
Появившаяся и мучившая его с недавних пор мысль была настолько дерзка, что он на миг засомневался, стоит ли претворять её в жизнь. Не говоря о том, чтобы открыть кому-то. Особенно ксено-артефакту.  
Впрочем — кому ещё? Смотрящие спросят с него слишком много, а безумная, бушующая и обескровленная вселенная спросит слишком много с Темных Ангелов, если их примарх ничего не предпримет. Его долг — спасти их, несмотря ни на что. Сделать так, что они станут превосходной частью механизма войны — не тем, что он перемелет и отбросит.  
Кто тут после этого марионетка?..  
— Скоро здесь будет мой брат и мне нужно знать, что у него на душе. Он не должен тебя почувствовать. Пригодится всё.  
Худощавая женщина наклонила голову набок, так же, как когда-то — умирающий мальчик. Готовая к приказу.  
— Как скажешь, Лев. Я сделаю всё, что смогу.


End file.
